You're Not Meant to be Here
by Unsugar
Summary: What he needs to remember is that they will always be there for him.


**Title:** You're Not Meant to be Here

**Fandom:** Anime – Saint Seiya & Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas

**Author:** Faker of Innocence aka goldenneko

**Summary:** What he needs to remember is that they will always be there for him. [Shun + Alone]

**Rating:** G

**Warning:** Spoilers for Saint Seiya: Hades Arc. And if you don't know Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Saint Seiya or TLC. Happy now?

--------------------

It was dark.

No matter where he looked, there was nothing but darkness around him. It was not that he was not used to darkness, but this one was just plain black. As if there was nothing out there. Maybe there _really_ was nothing.

Shun tried to move, but he was not even sure if he was actually standing. Maybe he was lying down? Then again, he felt as if he was floating. Well, if he could not see, or even move, then there was only one other thing he could do.

"Hello? Is there anyone here?"

There was no echo. Guess he was not somewhere closed. Shun grew frustrated. He tried to recall what he had been doing before he stumbled into this place.

Then he remembered. And what he remembered was not something that he had ever wanted to happen. He and Seiya in the Underworld. Meeting Kanon. Fought the Specter Pharaoh and met Lyra Orpheus. Three of them went to Giudecca, where Hades was supposed to reside. Orpheus was killed to restrain Rhadamanthys. And then…

The green-haired Saint suddenly felt weak. He recalled feeling as if his body was no longer his and not able to do anything, just watched from inside how he had injured his comrade. He recalled briefly how something, or _someone_, overtook his consciousness.

"Hades…"

It was Hades. It was the one God they were searching who had taken over his body. But why him? Was it because he was vulnerable and had let his guard down? But that could not be possibly the only reason. Yes, he admitted. He was feeling vulnerable, unable to save Orpheus after all the help he had given them. But there must be something else that made Hades chose him, and not other people.

Pandora. He remembered seeing her face somewhere. Not before they entered the Underworld, but long before that. And his dream where the image of Ikki being replaced by another person, Shun was sure it was Pandora.

So, it was already being planned, even before he could regain his own memories? But how it could possibly happen? He was the Andromeda Shun, one of Athena's Saints. How was it possible for him to be chosen as Hades' human vessel?

Was it truly possible for him to be both Andromeda Saint _and_ Hades' vessel?

Shun felt like crying and giving up at the same time, Kanon's advice be damned. What was he supposed to do now? He never thought he would land himself in this situation. He wondered what the others will do if they were in his place.

How do they feel when they found out about him being Hades' vessel? How did Seiya feel when Shun – _'No, it was Hades taking over his body'_, Shun reprimanded himself – ordered Rhadamanthys to attack the other Saint? Was Seiya even _aware_ that it was not Shun? And what will they do if they finally met?

They were the best of friends. They grew up together and understood each other's suffering. Even after they were separated for seven years and met again as Saints, they were still friends and willing to die for each other if they have to. Unless if Athena forbid them to do so.

Which will his friends choose? Their friendship or loyalty to Athena? Shun knew what their answer would be. Wasn't it obvious? They were Athena's Saints, and willing to die if she ordered them to do so. He would be too, he knew that.

"I don't mind dying here, if it means stopping Hades…" _'But to die as Hades' vessel himself, do I have enough strength to burden it?'_

"Have more faith in your friends."

"H-huh?" Shun looked up. He was sure he heard a voice, but was not sure where it came from. He noticed a person standing just outside his reach, smiling. _'Where did he appear?'_

"I'm always here, Shun. It's just I didn't show myself to you before."

"You can… hear my thoughts? Who are you?"

A small smile. "Quite, but not everything. I don't think you have to know me, I am of no importance to you."

Recovering from his shock, Shun was able to take a careful look at the person, who he finally noticed seemed to be around his age. With long, blond hair and wide, blue eyes, the boy in front of him seemed to radiate something. "But, you know my name."

"Yes, because we both shared the same fate. Well, kind of the same fate."

That part puzzled Shun. "What you mean, _the same fate_?"

"But, really, you don't have to worry about it, Shun. I'm sure they're shocked, but they will do anything to save you."

It was obvious that the boy was ignoring his question. Shun decided not to press the matter. "But, all of us are Athena's Saints. Right now, we have the responsibility of making sure to end this Holy War with victory on our side. Even if it means…"

Shun could not continue. Almost all Gold Saints had died to ensure their way here. He would not complain if killing him was the best method to ensure their win.

"Yes, that's true. But I think Athena would not like that. She grew up with all of you, right? She must have known about your friendship. There's no way she will be ignorant of that. And besides…"

There was a sad smile on the boy's face, as if he was recalling something precious, but painful.

"You are important to Athena, just how it is with your friends. What's important is for you to trust them. After all, this is not the place you are meant to be. Unlike me."

"What do you mean by…" Shun was interrupted by a familiar voice that he wished so much to hear.

"_**Shun! Wake up, Shun!"**_

"See?"

"Ik… Ikki-niisan?"

"_**Shun, it's me, Ikki!"**_

With another smile on his face, the boy moved closer to Shun and started to push him towards a light that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Your brother is calling for you. You have to answer him."

"B-but, how about you? Will we see each other again?"

"I'll be fine. Although I would love to see you again, Shun, we can't. If we do, that means your brother has failed and you will probably suffer more. And I don't want you to suffer just like me."

"I don't understand…" Looking back at the boy, Shun could not help but feel sad for him. The blond still had a smile on his face, but it felt wrong seeing it there. His eyes did not match his smile. And watching him just standing there, waving slightly at the Saint, he looked like he was totally…

'_Alone…'_ Shun thought.

"And by the way, that was my name. Goodbye, my descendant."

The last thing Shun remembered was a streak of tears and a small, lonely smile on Alone's face.

--------------------

Well, we know what happened after that. Ikki did fail. Maybe if I'm feeling like it, there will be sequel. With our favourite God of the Underworld.

Any constructive review is very well appreciated and will be used wisely in the future.

Thank you for reading.

F.o.I


End file.
